Pipe insulation may be used to fully or partially envelop various types of pipes and may be used for many different purposes. Where high or low environmental temperatures may occur, pipe insulation may protect pipes or pipe contents from condensation, freezing, melting, expansion, contraction, and other effects. Where pipes themselves operate at high or low temperatures, pipe insulation may similarly protect pipes and may further protect people and the nearby area from direct contact with the pipes. Energy may be saved using pipe insulation, for example, when pipes are used for heating, among other uses. Pipe insulation can also serve to control noise, protect the pipes from physical damage, and for other purposes. Where pipe insulation is split or multiple pieces, closures can be used. Currently, pipe insulation closures include tape, glue, or clamps.